


Clever Mischief

by OfStrangeShadows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Except not sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic (?) Dirty Talk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStrangeShadows/pseuds/OfStrangeShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas could tell the moment she walked into the room that she had something planned that would not end well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Mischief

He could tell the moment she walked into the room that she had something planned that would not end well for him.  It was not often that she walked into his study in such a way - full lips quirked just so, hips swaying only a fraction too far, eyes capturing the candlelight and dancing with it - but the last few times that she had, he had allowed her to dump a bucket of paint on an unsuspecting marquis that had called her love of nature frivolous, helped her sneak Commander Cullen’s clothes and armor away from him while he bathed, convinced him to make Josephine’s candle pop and sizzle dramatically when she lit the flame first thing in the morning, and begged him to tell Cassandra in all seriousness that ancient elves had the wings and beaks of giant birds. He blamed Sera for sparking her love of pulling pranks, but he supposed that it very well could have always been a stress reliever for her.  He thought to ask her but never could find the words when she sauntered in as she did and sized him up, debating on just how far she could push him that particular day.

Today, it seemed she could convince him to do anything judging by how quickly she looked him over before walking over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He went to return it in full, planning to express his morning greetings through the meeting of their mouths, but she ducked beneath him and continued on her way. He barely caught the smirk on her lips and the quiet giggle beneath her breath before she was around the corner and out of sight, the heavy sound of a door shutting bellowing out her departure. He found it odd, with how she looked and held herself, that she would only give him the feather-like touch of her lips against his cheek and not request something of him. He moved from where he stood to sit in the high back chair at his desk, pushing it back from his desk to stretch his legs out comfortably. Placing an elbow against the armrest, he rested his chin against his knuckles, contemplating what she could possibly be planning.

Perhaps this particular prank would be so outrageous that she needed him to be as malleable as possible before she asked. If that was the case, small gestures of affection could certainly wear down his resistance toward whatever idea she had rolling around in her mind. (Though, if he were honest with himself, she could probably just ask him a few times and he would agree to do whatever she wanted.) That seemed like the most probable case, but Nenai Lavellan was everything but predictable. He mulled over a few more theories of what she could possible do, knuckles running along his bottom lip thoughtlessly, before deciding that he could never accurately guess what the petite elf was planning. Whatever it was, he would just have to hope it wasn’t too horrific.

After accepting his undoubtedly embarrassing fate with a resigned sigh, Solas stood from his chair and resumed his studies, bringing book after book to his desk to read. He saw no sign of Lavellan for hours, eyes wandering from every other page to stare at the hard wooden door across from his desk whenever he thought to have heard the creak of it opening. It was after the thirtieth time of mindless staring that he finally decided to give up on his studying, huffing as he gathered the books in his arms to put back onto the shelves. He flopped back into his chair once he was satisfied with their placements, mockingly groaning back at his chair when it squealed out an objection at his rough treatment, and rested his head in his hands.

It was impossible for him to work under these conditions, paranoia thrumming beneath his skin as his mind strayed toward Lavellan and her mischievous ways whenever his readings turned too dry. It was foolish of him to think he ever could. He needed to calm his racing thoughts and jittery hands and the only way to do that would be to ask Lavellan if she had any intention to prank him. Though if he went with that course of action and she hadn’t a plan to pull a scheme against him, he might plant the thought in her head. He sighed, moving to rub his hands over his face as the air pushed past his lips, trying to decide what to do. It was impossible to think that she didn’t have something mischievous planned with how she had looked that morning. If she truly didn’t, he deserved whatever prank he put into her mind.

He moved his hands from his face and opened his eyes, resolve firmly planted within his mind, when his gaze met that of Lavellan’s.

“Long day, emma lath?”

She looked just as she had that morning; mouth quirked just so, eyes shining in the light, hip cocked against the doorframe. Nenai gracefully moved from the doorway and towards where he sat, slowly tracing the edge of his desk with her fingers as she passed by it. She stopped in front of him and reached forward to brush something from his shoulder as he responded, hand resting there like a brand when whatever it was had been pushed away, “Something like that.”

She hummed in response, bringing her other hand to rest on the shoulder not already occupied, and he thought to ask her then if she had a prank planned for him. Perhaps, in such an intimate and peaceful moment, he could ask without any repercussions. However, she seemed to have a separate idea and, before he could work the words up his throat and out of his mouth, she crowded even further into his space. Lavellan lifted one leg to fit in the space between his armrest and the cushion of the chair, doing the same with the other, before moving just so to rest comfortably in his lap. He immediately shifted his hips and pushed back slightly, intent to bring some space between them, but she followed his movements. With her lower lip caught between her teeth, she moved forward just enough to whisper in his ear, “Hamin, emma vhenan'ara. I was hoping to speak with you.”

The hand on his left shoulder moved down and stopped above his heart where he could feel her start to trace little patterns in the fabric there. He found it adorable, but found the beginnings of her hips slowly rocking to be quite the opposite. He swallowed thickly before answering, “My attention is yours.”

“You have undoubtedly noticed that I love every inch of you.” She started, the roll of her hips slightly quickening. He nodded dumbly. “However, I have yet to _love_ every inch of you like I would like to.” With the exaggeration of the word came a perfect pressure against him as she pushed her hips down and he groaned quietly, watching as she took her bottom lip between her teeth once more and continued to rut their lower bodies together.

It struck him then, taking in the complete beauty of her as she rolled down against him, pleased sighs escaping in tiny puffs from her mouth, that he needed to stop her movements or whatever was happening between them would get out of control. The hands that had been hanging uselessly at his sides snapped up to grab her hips, forcing her to stop moving so pleasingly against him. Her eyes widened and the lip she had been abusing was released from her teeth and he took a moment to gather his thoughts, breathing in and out through his mouth, before finally letting one word slip into the air, “No.”

“No?” She questioned, giving him a moment to reply that he did not take. The silence hung heavy between them and the hands he held on her hips slowly fell from them. “I…I’m sorry. I misinterpreted our conversations. I’ll, um, I’ll leave now.”

She shifted to move off of him, shoulders and limbs stiff as the awkward tension weighed on them, but his hands darted to push her back down against him. Nenai gasped at the contact and eyed him, brows knitted.

“No, we have yet to share our bodies, and I’m uncertain if we soon shall in the way you are hoping.” Her eyes dropped then and one hand moved from her hips, tracing over the flat muscles of her stomach and the soft curve of her breasts, to tilt her head back up to look at him. He kept her gaze as his hand fell back to her hips and he began to gently rock them, soft shots of pleasure rolling up his spine with every small moan that left her lips and every downstroke. “That does not mean I have no desire to do so.”

The smile following his words was almost as satisfying as the quiet moan that fell from her mouth when he brought her closer, arms wrapping tightly around the small of her back, and she pushed down against the hardening line of him just right. Lavellan left a wet kiss against the lobe of his ear, voice breathy when she whispered, “You really want this?”

He turned to look at her, eyes slipping from hers to trace the shape of her lips with his gaze before capturing them in a searing kiss, velvety tongues meeting readily. When she pulled away to gasp hotly against his cheek, he took the opportunity to whisper into her ear. "Ma vhenan, I want my mouth on you until your legs quake and your toes curl.” Her breath hitched at his words, hips stuttering. He pushed up to meet her when she ground down again, harder this time, relishing in the moan that he received and repeating the motion.

“I want your nails to leave scratches down my back and your mouth bruises on my throat.” She obliged readily, hands circling around his torso to run the sharp point of her nails down his back. She repeated the motion once she reached his lower back, starting again at his shoulders but applying more pressure to allow him to really feel the scratch of her nails. He groaned, louder now, at the feel of it and the quick roll of her hips became rough rutting when he pushed back against her. Nenai’s hands fell away from the small of his back as she moved to mark the smooth skin of his throat with hot breaths and gentle teeth. It took everything within him to resist the urge to rest his head against the chair and let her soft lips work at his throat however long she pleased.

“I want you to beg for me, voice blown-out and desperate, to finish what I started. I want you to scream my name to the heavens until stars burst beneath your eyelids.” He could hear the wooden chair creaking in protest, but paid it no mind. Lavellan pulled from his throat and grabbed at his hands, roughly pulling them up to rest against the swell of her breasts. He did not hesitate, deftly popping buttons from their loops to slip his hands within her shirt to fully feel the skin he had been longing to touch for so long. His name spilled from her lips, punctuated with perfect sighs and moans, legs trembling, and he lunged forward to kiss her thoroughly when she suddenly went rigid against him, swallowing every sound that threatened to burst in the air.

She fell against him a few moments later, panting wetly against his shoulder as her chest heaved against his own. Solas gently removed his hands, quickly buttoning her shirt as she regained her breath. He turned to kiss her temple once done, hands moving around her torso to rub patterns into the fabric taut against her back, before whispering into her ear, “I want no one to doubt what I have given you and what you have given me in return."

She chuckled beneath her breath and moved back slightly to capture his mouth with her own, hot and demanding like she hadn’t just been heaving against him to catch her breath, and she again rolled her hips down against the hard line of him once more. He stiffened moments later, groans encouraged by the soft coaxing of Lavellan’s tongue as she swallowed them down eagerly. She pulled from him with a content sigh and a smile, “I’m certain no one shall doubt it now.”

He could feel his own lips pull into a smirk and he helped her remove herself from the position she was in, “Good. Ma'arlath.”

Once she was fully on her feet, she leant forward to give him a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek, eyes dancing with the light when she pulled back. “You’ll want to change.” She said, turning on her heel. He watched her leave, laughing to himself when he noticed that her hips swayed only a fraction too far. He couldn’t help but think, standing from his seat to gather his things for a wash, how foolish it had been of him to think she would devise a scheme to embarrass him.

It was only later, when he scoured through his belongings for a fresh change of clothes and could not find any of his other pair of breeches, when Dorian and Leliana would meet his gaze with poorly concealed laughs, when his chair shattered with one last groan, did he realize that Nenai Lavellan was much more clever than he had ever given her credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma lath - my love  
> Hamin, emma vhenan'ara - Relax, my heart's desire.  
> Ma vhenan - My heart  
> Ma'arlath - I love you 
> 
> Hey, can all of you tell I have no idea what a straight sexual scene actually looks like or how it actually feels? Sorry 'bout that. I did my best. I apologize if you don't like me mentioning my Inquisitor's name! I just couldn't get it to sound right without her name. 
> 
> I actually really hate the title, but I've always been bad at naming fics!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions on how to better myself for future porn-y things! Leave a kudos if you liked it and bookmark it if you liked it that much! Follow me on [tumblr](http://nenai-lavellan.tumblr.com/) if you really liked it and want to get to know me! Thank you for reading!


End file.
